Aku ingin bermesraan!
by naranari
Summary: ini minggu pagi. dan Luhan tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa kecuali bermesraan dengan Sehun. bermesraan tanpa ada satupun dan siapapun yang mengganggu/ HUNHAN fanfict


Aku ingin bermesraan!

Cast: Sehun-Luhan (HUNHAN) and other EXO's member

Rate: T

Romance and Humor

Oneshoot

Minggu pagi.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggeliat pelan lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Bangun sesuai irama hidupnya tanpa harus terusik dengan celotehan bodoh dari jam dimeja nakasnya.

Luhan menengok kesamping, dimana ada seorang pria-lagi yang sedang tidur telungkup membelakangi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat pria itu begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kyeopta" Luhan terkikik. Dan setelah itu ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan sedikit terseok kearah kamar mandi. Ini hari minggu dan Luhan malas sekali mandi pagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka saja dan menggosok giginya.

Luhan mendesah melihat pria yang tidur di ranjangnya belum bangun. Haruskah ia membangunkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah? Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Luhan kembali naik keatas ranjang dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah pria itu.

"Sehun-ah bangun" Luhan berkata lembut, tangannya menyusuri surai halus milik Sehun yang masih terlelap. Luhan sangat suka dengan aroma yang menguar dari rambut Sehun tiap kali ia mengelusnya. Tidak hanya rambut, Luhan juga suka dengan aroma tubuh Sehun. Manly, menurutnya.

"Sehun-ah ayo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" Luhan berusaha membangunkan Sehun tapi lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menggeliat dan kembali tidur. Luhan gemas, susah sekali pria albino satu ini jika dibangunkan. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Sehun. Mulai dari mencubit-cubit pipinya, menepuk pantatnya, menggelitiki perutnya sampai menyiramnya. Oke yang terakhir itu mungkin akan Luhan lakukan.

Luhan bingung dangan cara apa lagi ia akan membangunkan Sehun. Astaga! Ingin membangunkan seseorang saja sudah sangat repot!.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dari kepala Luhan. Ide membuat Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Seringaian muncul dari wajah cantik Luhan. Sudah pasti ide yang muncul bukan sembarang ide. Luhan kembali mendekati tubuh Sehun dan bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Sehun. Dan kemudian Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali, dan usahanya berhasil ketika Sehun perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata.

"Luhan" suara serak rendah khas orang bangun tidur milik Sehun membuat jantung Luhan seolah berhenti berdetak dan aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir. Sungguh jika sudah mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Kau sudah bangun, _deer_?" Sehun bersuara lagi.

Luhan menegakkan duduknya, kali ini ia sudah bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya. "Kau telat bangun lagi, Oh" Luhan berkata lembut. Sehun duduk dikepala ranjang dan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Luhan. "Kau yang selalu membuatku _bangun telat,_ _deer_".

Luhan terkikik; membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh sehun yang _manly_. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini sayang?" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan terlihat berpikir. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang? Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Ia hanya ingin berduaan; bermesraan dengan Sehun. Ini hari minggu dan ini adalah waktu _berharga_nya dengan Sehun.

"Hmmm…aku ingin…" Luhan menarik tangan kirinya menuju leher Sehun dan yang kanan mengelus dada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Luhan yang bertingkah _mencurigakan_. "Aku ingin…" kali ini Luhan mendesahkan-sedikit suaranya dan menarik tengkuk Sehun perlahan.

Baiklah sekarang Sehun takkan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang akan Luhan lakukan selanjutnya. Sehun sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan mata dan tangan Luhan. Sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan Luhan sudah menutup matanya, menunggu tindakan selanjutnya dari Sehun sebelum sebuah suara nyaring yang dihasilkan dari ponsel Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Suara nyaring itu tidak mau berhenti. Membuat Sehun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. "Angkat ponselmu _deer_, mungkin itu dari mama atau papamu" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang selembut bayi. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan ponselnya sendiri karna gara-gara benda mungil sialan itu momennya dengan Sehun harus hancur.

Luhan tidak mengangkat ponselnya, tidak juga beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun. "Tidak mau" kata Luhan dengan ketus. "Angkat ponselmu, Luhan" kali ini Sehun sedikit menegaskan nadanya. "Aku akan mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan, oke" Luhan memutar bola matanya dan beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun; bersungut-sungut menuju ponselnya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan ingin sekali membanting ponselnya melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Dari Kris. Ternyata tiang listrik sialan itu yang sudah mengganggu pagi romantisnya.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setengah jam kemudian, dan tidak menemukan Luhan dikamar. "Pasti didapur" Sehun bermonolog. Ia segera memakai bajunya-yang sudah disiapkan Luhan, dan menuju dapur.

Benar Luhan ada disini. Sedang menyiapakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun berjalan pelan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan setelah ia sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Menyiapkan sarpan nyonya Oh?" Sehun berkata disela leher Luhan yang membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap. "Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang kukerjakan. Dan siapa yang kau panggil nyonya Oh, tuan Oh?" Sehun tertawa ringan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan menunggu". Sehun duduk di salahsatu kursi dan membuka korannya. Luhan sudah menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam favorit Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian sarapan mereka telah jadi. Luhan hanya membuat dua roti bakar, _bacon_ dan dua telur mata sapi serta dua gelas jus jeruk. Hari minggu biasanya Luhan tidak membuat sarapan berat seperti hari lainnya. Sehun menutup korannya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah duduk dipangkuan Sehun. "Ada apa Luhan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah tersenyum miring dan memotong sedikit roti Sehun. "Aku ingin menyuapimu" katanya dan memasukkan sebagian potongan rotinya itu ke mulutnya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi.

Luhan menggoda Sehun dengan mengacungkan roti yang ada di bibirnya. Sehun mengerti maksud Luhan dan tanpa keberatan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Luhan sudah siap menerima bibir Sehun ketika bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan Luhan terpaksa menelan roti yang ada di bibirnya karna terkesiap dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Sepertinya ada tamu Lu" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. "Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang". Sehun segera menuju pintu begitu Luhan berdiri. Luhan kesal, Luhan marah. Seharusnya ini menjadi minggu yang romantis untuknya. Tapi kenapa selalu saja ada gangguan-gangguan. Baiklah ini masih pagi, setidaknya mereka-Luhan dan Sehun masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermesraan sebelum hari telah habis.

Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Luhan

.

Karna selanjutnya Luhan duduk disofa dengan melipat tangan di dada dengan bibir mengerucut dan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan kepada dua pria yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun dan Kai. Dua sahabat yang sedang mengobrol seru tanpa memperhatikan Luhan. Mungkin mereka menyadari kehadiran Luhan tapi mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol. Jika Sehun dan Kai sudah bertemu, langit runtuh pun mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Akhirnya Luhan menghabiskan sisa hari minggu-nya dengan menggerutu dan menggerutu. Menghempas-hempaskan dirinya dikasur lalu berguling kesana-kemari. Kadang-kadang Luhan berteriak diantara bantal dan kasurnya; menyalurkan rasa kesalnya akibat Sehun yang tidak memperdulikan dirinya. Luhan melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas. Oh tidak, sudah jam tiga. Dan itu artinya hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum 'hari minggu romantis'nya habis.

Luhan bernafas lega setelah melihat Kai pamit pulang. Ia sangat gembira. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Biasanya jam segini Luhan dan Sehun akan duduk bermalasan di balkon apartemen mereka sambil melihat suasana sore di kota di akhir minggu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Luhan kesal lagi. Pasalnya Sehun malah duduk disofa depan tivi dan menonton acara berita.

Duduk tenang dan menonton berita

Sangat bukan Sehun!

Luhan menyentakkan kakinya menuju kamar, menutup pintu dengan keras hingga terdengar bunyi 'BLAM' yang membuat Sehun hampir terjungkal. Sehun mengelus dada "Ada apa dengan Luhan?" dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan kekamar. Tapi Sehun mendapati kamarnya dikunci dari dalam. Terpaksa ia harus menggedor pintunya.

"Luhan sayang buka pintunya. Ada apa?" pintu masih belum dibuka.

"Sayangku buka dulu pintunya, aku ingin bicara padamu"

"Jangan bicara padaku Oh Sehun!" Sehun mendesah pelan. Jika Luhan sudah menyebut nama aslinya itu berarti Luhan sedang _ngambek_. Dan jika Luhan sudah _ngambek_ akan sangat susah bagi Sehun untuk menenangkannya kembali. Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan lagi.

"Luhan-ku, cintaku kenapa seperti ini? Bicaralah padaku Luhan jangan seperti ini" Sehun berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar semelas mungkin. Agar Luhan luluh kemudian membukakan pintunya. Harapan Sehun terkabul; Luhan membuka pintunya, tapi dengan wajah memberenggut.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dipandang seperti itu oleh Luhan. "Aku membencimu Oh Sehun" Luhan menutup pintunya lagi dan Sehun cepat-cepat menahan supaya Luhan tidak menutup pintu. "Tolong jelaskan lagi padaku Luhan, apa yang salah dariku?"

Luhan sekarang membuka lebar pintunya. "Salahmu? Salahmu Oh Sehun…"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu Luhan, itu terdengar seperti aku ini musuhmu alih-alih kekasihmu" kali ini suara Sehun benar-benar memelas. Luhan bersedekap bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu.

"Kau memang musuhku hari ini Oh Sehun alih-alih kekasihku" Luhan mengatakannya dengan serius. Sehun mendesah, Luhan lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun tapi sifatnya lebih kekanakan dari Sehun. Atau mungkin itu disebabkan oleh Sehun yang selalu memanjakan Luhan.

Belum hilang kebingungan Sehun karna sikap Luhan sekarang kepanikan menyerang Sehun karna Luhan menangis tiba-tiba. "Astaga, kenapa kau menangis sayangku?" Sehun meraih Luhan dalm pelukannya. Membiarkan tangan Luhan memukul dadanya dan menangis lebih histeris lagi. Sehun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap mendadak Luhan.

"Aku membencimu hari ini Oh Sehun! Kau bukan kekasihku! Kau tidak mempedulikan aku! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku mau! Aku ingin bermesraan denganmu! Aku ingin menghabiskan hari minggu ini denganmu, bermesraan, bercanda, bergurau tanpa ada Satupun dan siapapun yang mengganggu! Tapi kau tidak peduli! Kau tidak mau tahu! Kau… kau…"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua rasa kesal dan marahnya, semua sumpah serapah yang akan dikatakannya hilang begitu saja. Dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi memfungsikan otaknya sebagaimana mestinya. Karna sekarang bibir lembut Sehun sedang menciumi bibirnya.

Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan mendengar Luhan yang terus berbicara tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan agar Luhan mau berhenti berbicara adalah membungkan bibirnya itu. Dan tanpa berpikir duakali, Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut, menenangkan dan tidak menuntut. Luhan sangat memfavoritkan bibir Sehun. Bagaimana bibir itu bisa begitu lembut dan tenang menggagahkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bibir itu bisa begitu menggairahkan. Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun. Merasakan setiap inci dari rasa bibir Sehun.

Dan berkat ciuman itu, Luhan sudah lupa dengan rasa kesalnya akibat 'hari minggu romantis'nya yang gagal.

.

.

Luhan sedang tiduran diatas tubuh Sehun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada Sehun. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang sama seperti pagi tadi meskipun sekarang sudah malam. Jari lentik Luhan bermain diperut rata Sehun; menggelitik. Sehun merendahkan pandangannya. Mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Sehun…" Luhan melirih. "Ada apa sayang?" jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu"

"Apa kau masih kesal denganku Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk

"Katakan"

"Kau tidak memberikanku _morning kiss_ seperti biasa tadi pagi" Sehun terkekeh lalu merosotkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Luhan. Luhan sudah merona, wajahnya sudah memanas sejak Sehun menciumnya. Hingga sekarang wajahnya masih tetap memanas.

"Jadi kau menuntut _morning kiss_mu?" Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam Luhan" wajah Luhan berubah sedih. Sehun menyeringai.

"Tapi aku akan memberikanmu _ciuman sebelum tidur_" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. Rona merah diwajah Luhan sudah menyebar sampai ke telinganya.

Malam itu menjadi malam penutup yang indah untuk hari minggu ini. Luhan dan Sehun tidak perduli jika besok mereka akan bangun telat dan merasakn pegal diseluruh tubuh mereka.

Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk perduli.

END

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan nara

Nara kembali dengan fanfict HUNHAN yang *nengok keatas* hehehe

Mohon reviewnya ya

Walau cerita ini hancor banget

Nara juga mau terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca dan meriview cerita _Becoming Yours_

Nara terharu banget ternyata responnya sangat baik

Balasan reviewnya nara balas di PM ya

Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
